mismatched_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Citlal'quimo
Citlal'quimo is a character from Eolen mythos that was brought to reality through the Cardinal Break. Despite having his origins in the same prophecy as Tlil'anqui, as the "Birth-Master", he is not an entity worshiped by the Otlan Cult. Background Originally, Citlal'quimo was only spoken of in myths and stories, used as a character to represent kindness and morality, as well as to demonstrate that consequences had actions. He was often described as a being made out of the universe's love, but the complacency of those who live in it, hesitant to change for the better. His is the antithesis to his brother, who is described as an entity made of malice and determination, eager to cause regression and chaos. After the Cardinal Break at the Global Axle, he briefly met a young trainee, protecting the child from Tlil'anqui. Unlike his brother however, he did not flee into the Public Dimension. Instead, he remained at the Global Axle, residing at its base and eventually falling into a deep sleep. In the time that Tlil'anqui's following grew in power, Citlal'quimo remained asleep, though the Global Axle soon became surrounded by dense fog. There is a rare occasion where he will wake up, though he has only shown real response when he's actively disturbed at the Axle. Personality Citlal'quimo, in contrast with Tlil'anqui, is a much more quiet and gentle individual. It's difficult to get a grasp on his thoughts or feelings towards things, though his demeanour suggests that he regards most walks of life with honour. He particularly trusts and values children, humans, and wildlife. He is also very giving and nurturing, though he can be somewhat hesitant and even resistant to making waves or stepping up for others. Citlal'quimo himself cannot explain particularly why this is, but it is known that he will only act when there is immense pressure and others around him. While he is as smart and strategic as his brother, he is less likely to express his own ideas to others, preferring to sit back in the sidelines while others make their own observations and choices. He is a very judgmental individual. All the time spent watching and listening to the world around him is used to form complex opinions on those around him, which he enacts accordingly once he is actually up and active. Appearance From tail to nose, Citlal'quimo is about 9'1''. He is lean in shape, though he has a strong build for his kind. He has three toes on each foot, though it is common for his claws and paw pads to change colour. A trait unique to him is his eyes, which are unusual in colour and pattern for an Eolen. They have three concentric green rings, each acting as an iris, while his pupil is clouded over. This hints that he is visually impaired. His skin is also unusual for an Eolen, being a dark, smokey grey colour with faded white patches irregularly splotched and sprinkled across his skin. His feathers are in good condition, and retain a downy, new feel to them, even after they've been shed. His feathers range widely in colour, as he has no original calli. Instead, he has feathers in a rainbow of colours, with multiple colours often found in the same feather. His wing membrane is translucent black, though there are occasional flecks of white, red, and grey that can be seen under the right lighting. Trivia * The gas that surrounds Citlal'quimo is actually fog mixed with dust from his feathers. While the fog is useless, the dust can be a valuable magic ingredient. * Tales tell that Citlal'quimo's feathers can bring immense luck and insight to some. For others, they can be quiet a burden, instead bringing about apathy and lethargy. * Himself and Tlil'anqui are not truly brothers. If one studies their mythology further, it's found that Citlal'quimo never had any specified birth location or parents. Instead, he was described as being "bound to the furthest stars, yet from our own blood". What this means is still a debate topic for Eolen. * Citlal'quimo's Topic is Biogenesis. Category:Characters Category:Non-affiliated Category:Eolen